


we don’t do violence here

by NiamhM101



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Swearing, i kinda hate this but oh well, mountain of cringe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-23 02:25:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19687693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiamhM101/pseuds/NiamhM101
Summary: Logan makes a mistake, a HUGE mistake.He hits Patton during a fight.





	1. Chapter 1

Logan had fucked up.

Like actually, majorly, extremely fucked up, and now Virgil and Roman both probably wanted to kill him for it.

This incident had obviously involved Patton, the moral side, the side Logan had completely fallen for.

And has now just slapped in the face during an argument.

It wasn’t his intention, on any normal day he would never even dream of laying a hand on Patton. The sweetest, the most innocent, the most caring and considerate out of all of them.

Logan couldn’t get the image of the look of betrayal, hurt, sadness in Patton’s eyes out of his head.

The sound of his bedroom door suddenly bursting open was enough to snap him out of his thoughts.

“What in the goddamn hell were you thinking!?”

The only time Virgil swore was when he was absolutely raging.

Any other time and Patton would be disappointed.

“Patton is in absolute pieces right now! I had to leave him with Roman and five- FIVE- puppies! He has a mark on his face where you hit but thank god he’s not crying as much.”

Logan hated hearing that he was the reason Patton was crying, and that Roman had to conjure up five puppies to make him calm down.

Five puppies needed for when the moral side was upset was the maximum number, and had only been used once after a similar but not related incident.

That had been a very bad day.

“Virgil, I apologise. I didn’t mean for it to go so far-“

The anxious side scoffed. “You are gonna have to do so much better than that. And to Patton, but not tonight. Tomorrow. If you try to avoid the issue then Roman and I will only make your life more miserable than it already is.”

Mental note; never, EVER, have a second incident like this. Because while Anxiety is the youngest (figuratively) he can still be the second scariest when he’s angry, behind Patton.

And god, it was much harder seeing the moral side in tears than it was seeing him furious.

No one really slept well that night.


	2. Chapter 2

In the morning, Logan woke up to his alarm like he did every morning.

Hopefully it would be like every other day and Patton would be the first one up like always. Logan didn’t want to get the death stares of Virgil and Roman while he attempted to apologise.

Upon going down the stairs he could already hear it; the sound of multiple objects being moved around in the kitchen, but no sound of the usual humming which always accompanied them.

Patton was most likely still upset about the night before.

Logan could confirm it when he made it to the bottom of the stairs and saw the moral side was wearing his cat hoodie, the only time he would wear it is when he’s upset.

Not to mention that he was also trying not to cry, repeatedly wiping at his eyes and accidentally letting the occasional sob escape.

Last night had definitely cut some deep wounds, figuratively.

It was probably the worst possible thing to do, but Logan was going to try to apologise.

“Patton,” he said, bravely entering the kitchen.

The moral side wouldn’t turn to face him, instead just saying “what is it?” while continuing to look in the cupboards for what was required.

“I think it would be a good idea to talk things out between us about the previous night.”

Patton still wouldn’t turn around but he did stop, sigh, and said that he was listening.

“I’m sorry, for everything. I started the fight and....I made it worse by being aggressive like that. I would never, ever want to hurt you, Patton, and I hate that I did what I say I’d never do.”

There was still silence on the other end, unfortunately.

“I...I care about you a lot more than I’d like to admit, Patton. If I could I would make sure nothing and no one could ever cause you any harm.”

“Logan,” Patton interrupted, turning around at last and finally the logical side could see it; his slap had left a painful, noticeable mark. 

He could only imagine how much it had hurt.

The moral side smiled, but it was a sad smile, Logan could tell.

“I know you didn’t mean to do it, it’s fine,” Patton insisted.

“It’s not fine!” Logan snapped, immediately regretting it when the moral side flinched. “I’m sorry. But Patton....it never should have happened. I never should have lost my temper and I would never have hurt you if I had just-“

Patton pulled him into a hug and instantly everything was forgotten.

“Just let me forgive you,” the moral side said.

For those twenty or so seconds that they hugged, Logan allowed himself to be forgiven.

The situation might not have been completely done and dealt with just yet, but progress had been made at least.


End file.
